Awakening in the Darkness
by destinywatcher
Summary: Delila's past is a mystery and her only friend, Heero Yuy, is gone. but what happens when two friends meet up as enemies? What happens when there's more then friendship involved? Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: A lost friend returns

Who could have expected our lives to turn out the way it did? Certainly not me or you, I can say. Our relationship was based under strange circumstances but we never really cared. It never really made sense of what happened or why we did things, but I never regretted one moment of it and would do it all over again. Life has a strange way of trying to make sense of things and it must have had a field day when it came to people like us. Chapter 1: A lost friend returns My name is Delila Mason and I was only 13 years old when I lost all sense of life. I don't remember who my parents were or how I came to be in this world and neither did my best friend, Heero Yuy. For as long as we can remember, we have been trained to fight and act as killing machines. Even though we were trained to show no emotions or expressions, we felt a certain connection between us that no training could overcome or hope to beat. That was until our lives were torn apart during the first and only mission as a team or at least for Dakin Barton. The bombs were already in place so we decided to relax and play around for awhile in the nearby fields just like kids. We noticed a young girl and her dog were also playing in the fields and headed in her direction. "Hey Heero, how about a game of tag," I asked him. "Sure but you're it," he yelled before running off. "Hey do you want play," I asked the little. "Okay," she replied shyly, "my name is Mary, what's yours?" "I'm Delila and that's Heero," I answered, "okay I'll give you a ten second head start." She ran off in a different direction and I headed off to catch my targets. Together we played games for awhile but then she had to get home before dark and we had a job and duty to complete. "I'd better go before my mom gets worried," she replied. "Maybe we can play tomorrow." "That sounds like fun," I giggled. We bid our goodbyes and parted paths. But we would never see Mary again after that night. Something terribly went wrong with the operation and it would change our lives forever. During the explosions, a stray mobile suit blew out of the base and destroyed nearby buildings. The innocent civilians of the colony paid a terrible price and it was our fault. I don't know what happened to our new friend but I feared the worst. But nothing could compare to the matter that I lost site of my best friend in the mist of the chaos. "Heero where are you," I called out but received no answer. "Please come back." I looked around the rumble for hours but could find no trace of him. My only assumption was that he was dead and I was never going to see him again. My heart died that day and I was ready to let myself join it. I was found two days later by an old couple who noticed me hiding inside an old car shivering from the cold and I looked as though I was about to collapse. They took pity on me and decided to raise me as their own. They adopted me a week later and took me with them to earth. I decided after that day I lost Heero that I never let anyone get to close to me ever again. Because I don't believe I could bear to lose another person I cared about and that was how it was going to be. That was about a year ago and now I am back on the battlefield once more fighting without knowing why. I'm now 14 years old. I didn't really have a birthday so my foster parents, the Masons, decided to pick one for me. They enrolled me in school shortly after we settled on Earth but I was recruited by the Alliance to fight against the colonies when a bombing destroyed my home. My parents didn't want me to fight but they had no choice but to let me go. The leaders were certainly impressed with my skills and discipline, especially for one at a young age, that my age was never really an issue with anyone. I fit in well with the others and I show more progress than some at higher ranks. During my time at the academy, the leader of the Specials Unit, Treize Khushrenada, thought I would make a perfect addition to his squad and so I was later transferred out after only three months in the academy. There, under the command and direction of Lt. Noin and Colonel Zechs, my skills were finely tuned and perfected. "You've done well Miss Mason," Colonel Zechs commented. "I've never seen a cadet learn so quickly." "Thank you colonel," I replied. "It comes natural to me." "Lt. Noin wishes to speak with you as soon as we are through," he replied, "I want you to try the simulation one last time then you are dismissed for the day." "Yes sir," I answered and went back to work. I finished my training in less than an hour and reported to Lt. Noin. She greeted me warmly and directed me to sit down. "Colonel Zechs says you are doing quite well," she relied, "I have been given orders to promote you to pilot status, cadet." "I don't understand," I replied with confusion, "I haven't been here that long." "Commander Treize believes you are ready," she answered, "the colonel expects your to be ready to move out tomorrow so gets some rest." "Yes ma'am," I replied giving a proper salute and left to my quarters. I didn't sleep that much because I was trying to block the memories of my past. I never told anyone what happen in my early childhood and all I wanted was to forget what happen. But the images of those poor people kept haunting my dreams. Why won't they just leave me alone? Heero why did you leave me by myself? Months passed and the images seemed to fade away during battle. But I was never left alone, ever. I could still hear his laughter ringing in my ears but I now had a job to do. The Gundams were my enemy and my mission was to destroy them. I had no purpose in my life until I became a member of OZ and I didn't think anything would ever change my mind, or least I thought it wouldn't. My squadron had received word that a gundam had been spotted in an air field near base and we were to capture the mobile suit and its pilot. The battle rage on to what seemed a never-ending struggle but the pilot was wearing down. The pilot refused to surrender and prepared for one final attack against his enemy. This was the first time we ever had a visual and I wanted to know my enemy's face before I made my move. His image came up on my screen and I turned pale. He was a teenage boy with dark brown hair and deep Prussian blue eyes. I couldn't believe it. This had to be some cruel joke some one was playing on me and it wasn't funny. This just wasn't happening. Somebody please wake me out of this. My enemy, the gundam, was none other then my best friend, Heero Yuy. It all happened so quickly. One moment he was standing there ready to fight and the next a huge explosion rumbled through the base. "No!" I screamed as I watched in horror and covered my eyes. When the worse was over, I jumped out of my mobile suit and headed down towards the remains of his gundam. The smoke screen covered my search for him and my squad was still in shock of the current chain of events. "Please be okay," I pleaded, "I can't lose you again." I finally found him under a pile of scrap metal. He was pretty beat up on the outside but he was at least still alive. He looked at me for a second and then fainted in my arms. I picked Heero up and carried him towards my machine. I place him inside my suit and prepared to leave the air field. I sent a message to Colonel Zechs requesting permission to return to base. He granted my request and I headed off. Normally I would to turn in a prisoner into command, but I just found him after thinking he was dead and was not about to let him go until I had answers. I had a small cabin in the mountains that my parents gave to me as a gift so I would have a place to relax away from battles. I never had a reason to use it before because I never felt the need to leave the base. I figured it was the best place to hide Heero until he was better because it was at least twenty miles from town and I never had visitors. I carried him to my room and went straight for my first aide. I cleaned and bound his wounds, and then began to prepare a room in the back where he would be safe. I didn't what to expect from him especially since we were now on different sides of the line now. I hoped he wouldn't try anything while I was gone and wouldn't be gone when I returned with some supplies from town. I hoped that no one had noticed me carrying him out of the wreckage or wondered why I left so quickly after battle. I headed to base to return my mobile suit and requested some time off to recuperate. "Lt. Noin," I replied when I came to her office. "Yes Mason, can I help you with something," she asked. "I was hoping I could take off some time to recuperate," I lied, "If that is okay with you Lieutenant Noin." "Of course," she answered, "Just make sure to report in." I left her office in a hurry and made my way towards town. I never noticed Colonel Zechs watching me from the roof or I would have been a little more cautious about my actions. I gathered some food and more medical supplies from a local grocery store, and then I figured I should buy some clothes for me and my guest to last for awhile in case something went wrong. With all my shopping completed, I quickly headed back toward my place and hoped he didn't decide to leave yet. I returned to find him still unconscious but doing much better then before. I let out a breath of relief and went to fetch my supplies. I changed the old bandages and stepped back to take a good long look at my old friend. Heero had changed so much since we were together and I did know how he would react to seeing me again or if he would even remember. I kept watch over him for another hour and decided I really needed to fix my place up. It took me nearly two hours to straighten everything, and I was covered in dirt by the time I was finally finished. I took a good look at my work and figured I needed a well deserved bath. But that was interrupted by a message coming through on my view screen. "Colonel," I cried, "To what do I owe this call?" "Miss Mason I was checking to see if you were okay," Colonel Zechs replied. "I hope that I didn't interrupt something." I finally realized I was out of uniform and wearing my robe. "Oh no sir," I stuttered. "I was just...going to clean the dirt off me from the battle today." He looked at me for a moment and replied, "I was also going to inform you that Noin and I were planning to drop in to make sure you are doing well.if that is fine with you." "Of course sir," I answered keeping my emotions in check. "I shall await your arrival." I saluted him and turned off the screen. What could I do? I decided I might as well finish my bath and work on it from there. The warm water seemed to relax my muscles and let my mind wander for a moment. I sat in there for a half hour and slowly rose out of the tube. I wrapped my robe around me and walked back to my room. I suddenly had this crazy feeling that someone was watching me but I couldn't tell exactly where. The clicking of a gun caused me to freeze in my step. "I see you are doing better," I replied. "Who are you and who do you work for?" a cold voice replied from behind. "You don't like to bother with formality, I guess," I answer refusing to turn around. "My name is Delila Mason and I am a pilot for the Specials Unit." "Why am I here?" He asked only a little shocked from hear my answer. "You were injured so I brought you here to fix you up," I said showing a monotone feel in my tone. "Now put down your gun?" He only paused for a moment but then returned to original stance. "Why should I trust a soldier for OZ?" He replied, "what is your motive?" He looked at me and then said, "why don't you look me in the face?" "Because if you haven't noticed I am not dress," I said, "and if I turned around you would take advantage of that." I pulled my robe close and decided it was now or never. "Besides I can not bear to look at the face of a friend whom I thought was dead." At these words, he dropped his gun and fell to the ground as though in shock. I guess that wasn't something he was used to hearing. "What do you mean friend?" he asked. "Heero Yuy, I never thought someone like you could be so forgetful," I replied, "especially when it came to someone about like me." After a long deep breath, I slowly turned around and met him eye to eye. I kept myself from bursting into tears and my guard up because we were on two different sides of the coin now. I could tell from the look in his eyes that something in him knew who I was, but I couldn't entirely trust him. There was a moment of silence before he spoke up and regained his senses. "Delila, but I don't understand?" he replied moving closer to me as if to see that I wasn't a ghost. "They told me you died in the explosion but they could never found your body." "No I survived," I replied while recalling that awful day so long ago, "but I almost did when I thought I lost the only friend I've ever known for good." Taking a moment to relax, I gently raised my hand to his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were until this moment and I felt my cheeks beginning to flush. "I think. we both have much to discuss about and some questions that need to be answered." Then I motioned towards the table and asked him to please have a seat. "How about some food while we talk?" He nodded his head and I went back to the kitchen to prepare some food. We spent the next two hours telling our tales of the last year over the simple meal I prepared for us. Both of us were trying not to give so much in detail in our stories and avoiding certain questions. But in the end we couldn't hide our secrets since the other knew how to get the information, so we let it all out and talk like old time friends. "So how did you end up working for OZ?" he finally decided to ask. "When I was in the academy, I wanted some extra practice on the simulator and I forgot to erase my score after I was done," I answered trying to find the right way to explain my situation. "Then later that day I was called into Mr. Treize's office and asked if I would be interested in joining his elite squad." I looked down at the table and took a drink from my cup. "But I still don't understand why they choose me or why I am chosen to go a mission set aside for soldiers with more experience?" He took a long look at me and raised his glass to his lips. It seemed strange to have him here with me again but I knew that we couldn't stay like this forever. He cleaned the table and put the dishes in the sink. I sat there staring outside the window trying to figure out what to do. "So what are you going to do now?" He replied, "You can't hide me forever and you know it as well as I do." "Maybe you're right but I could." I started to say but the roar of plane engines broke my thought and I dashed to the window. "Colonel Zechs' plane is here!" I can't believe I forgot about his call. I knew I couldn't panic but I had to act fast. "Lt. Noin and the colonel were supposed to come by today and check on things." Heero went for his gun but I caught his hand half way there. "I got to hide you and fast." "What?" he started to say. "Sorry, but I have no time to explain anything right now," I replied. "Just trust me on this okay." I headed towards the backroom and knocked three times on the wall. The wall moved slowly away revealing a hidden room and I didn't really giving him a chance to react before I pushed him in. I turned to look back at him and then headed towards the front of my cabin. "Wait here until I return please Heero." He nodded and sat down on the bed. The wall moved back in to place just as my doorbell rang. I walked calmly towards the door and grabbed the knob. I opened it to find my two superior officers looking like they knew something was wrong. "Lieutenant, Colonel, come in please," I replied moving gesturing with my hand. "To what do I owe this visit today?" "The Colonel and I were concerned about your sudden departure from the base today and wanted to check to make sure there was no problem," Lt. Noin replied. "Well is there anything we should be concerned with, Miss Mason?" "No Ms. Noin," I answered showing no sign of defiance, "I just felt I needed a well deserved break after all our battles I've been in lately." I probably could have told them anything and still be able to hold my ground as I have been trained to in my youth. I turned to look back at Noin and then to Zechs. "Are you still in need of my services at base?" "Not at this time Ms. Mason," Colonel Zechs replied, "But I will expect you to report back in a week." "Yes sir," I said acknowledging my orders, "I will be prepare to return to my proper duties in a week" He took one last look at around and then headed out the door. I stood there while they boarded the craft and remained until the plane lifted off the ground. Then I returned to my friend. I found working on the computer. "So how did it go?" he asked. "Well I have a week to figure out what I'm going to do now," I replied, "But I don't think Colonel Zechs totally believes my story." "So what now?" he asked again. "Are we going to stay here or leave?" "I don't know anymore," I answered. "Do you have anywhere we could go?" He turned back towards the computer and typed something in. A minute or two later, his rely came back. He wrote down the instructions and turned the computer off. He told me to pack what I felt I needed and headed back to his room. About two hours later, he reappeared at my door with a pack on his back. "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and headed to the door. I took one more look at my home and shut the door. I locked it but for what reason I can't explain. I let him drive because I needed some time to think. It seems strange to me that in such a short time my whole life turns around and I don't think this will be the last time. 


	2. Chapter 2: New friends and old enemies

Awakening in the Darkness Chapter two: New friends and old enemies  
  
It's been a couple of months since I ran off with Heero and I don't regret any minute of it. At first I was a little worried because I didn't know his friends but after a while I became just one of the guys. Now first there's Duo Maxwell.well he is a little hard to explain but I'll try. He is your typical class clown teenager but a real sweetheart deep down. An American boy though and though. He has long chestnut brown hair braided down his back and deep cobalt blue eyes. He is sort of a best friend to Heero although he won't admit it and very loyal. I've come to love his obnoxious behavior and he's more like a brother now. Next there is sweet, loveable Quatre Raberba Winner. He is the shy type and one of the most polite gentleman I've ever had the pleasure to meet. He is from an Arabian background and he has blue eyes with platinum gold blonde hair that accent his face well. He comes from a wealthy colony family but doesn't seem to care. He has a good natured soul that adds a certain glow to him but sometimes it seems as if he is trying to hide a secret. Then there's Chang Wufei. He is the macho type of guy whose believes justice should be served and a women's place was at home tending to her husband. He has black shoulder length hair that he ties in a tight ponytail and ebony black eyes that shine with pride. His Chinese background shows clearly through his superb fighting technique and his value for honor. He and Duo seem to have this on going battle with each other but after the first few, you get used to it and anticipate the up coming battle. And finally there's Trowa Barton. He wasn't much for words but he had his own way of making a point. His past is a blur like mine and Heero's but with no idea of his ethnic background. He is an excellent acrobat traveling in a circus with brown hair that seemed to hide half his face and deep emerald green eyes. He likes to play the flute along with Quatre's violin and I just love to sit and listen them play in perfect harmony. Each member of the team attributes a certain special quality although I may have others who consider each other worthless but no one will leave a fellow gundam pilot behind. Although I have no real connection with any of them, I feel a certain bond with them all and it's like being a member of a family.  
  
At first I didn't think they would welcome because they, being gundam pilots, and me, an ex OZ member, is like mixing oil and water trying to make them combined. But they surprised me and I certainly was a force to be reckoned with. It was like I was adopted into their secret society and I was certainly a thrill to be around. They never believed a person like me could possibly exist in this world because I had the fighting skills of a supreme warrior, the reflexes of a cat, and yet with the innocents of a gentle lamb. The perfect soldier with the irresistible female features to keep a man at bay and my secret safe, as Duo would always put it. I watched them take off on mission after mission while I stayed behind as an observer. Sure I got lonely sometimes but I knew they would be back soon. So I would train in the gym and bake sweets in the kitchen, and then I would find myself in Heero's room just staring out the window. It was like having four older brothers but with Heero it was something completely different.  
  
He was the guy every parent tells their daughter to stay away from but you can't help it. He was a mystery wrapped inside an enigma. I've known him for the majority of my existence but I still couldn't completely understand my friend. He had bright purssian blue eyes with chocolate brown hair that seemed to give off this wave of mystery. The only thing I knew about his past was that he was of Japanese origin. He was never one for much conversation and he like to keep to himself. He was the only person who could understand why I do certain things but I never thought of him in any other way. So why do I suddenly feel strange and excited every time we are near each other? And why do I find myself smiling when I think about him? I never have much time to dwell on my thoughts when the guys returned and I always have something to finish before anyone interrupts me.  
  
I was out in the back yard when they finally returned after their last mission and they took some time to find me. They really need to work on their stealth skills because I could have heard them from a mile away. Duo reached me first and tried to catch me off guard. But I was ready and waiting. I caught his arm and launched him across the yard.  
  
"Hey what was that for," he wined rubbing his poor sore muscles. "I told you never to sneak up on me, Duo," I replied helping him up. "I figured you would have learned by now." "You can't blame a guy for trying," Duo answered with his usual charm. "So what are you working on?" "None of your business, Duo," I snapped, "So please go away and leave me alone." "Leave the woman alone, Maxwell," Wufei called out, "Before she does some real damage." "Aw Wu-man I was just playing around," Duo called back. "For the last time Maxwell, it is Wufei," He yelled reaching for his sword.  
  
"Will you two cut it out," poor Quatre replied, "I'm sorry Delila if we are bothering you." "It's okay Quatre I'm used to it by now," I replied putting my hand to my hip and wiped the sweat off my brow. "Where's is Heero and Trowa?" "Well Trowa is in the library and Heero is in his room," he answered. "Do you want some dinner?" At the mention of food, Duo shot up and ran in the house. Wufei quickly followed still a little upset at the braided-hair pilot. Quatre watched them go and then turned back to me. "I'll be there in a minute," I replied turning back to my work. "Try and save me some food before Duo finishes it all." He smiled back and headed back inside. It felt strange living with all of them but then again maybe it was just Duo that got to me. Quatre was the type of person who wanted to be sure everyone was okay and seemed to be worried about how I was doing like a father. I remember when I lived with my foster parents, they were always making sure I was taken care of and keeping an ever vigil eye on me hoping maybe something would change. When I thought of Quatre looking after me, I thought about all the things they did for me and I how never told them how I really felt. One mistake I hope to one day correct and maybe some day I will. I learned a lot from the guys and I started to fell like I was a part of a family. But that was something that wouldn't last for long.  
  
The guys had been gone for two weeks and I was beginning to get a little restless. I decided to take a walk around the colony and take in some of the sites. I had too much on my mind to even notice that I was followed and to realize I was in danger. They came at me with full force in a group but they still couldn't stand up to my skill. At least that is what I thought. I ran out of the alley and raced back to Quatre's house in hopes that I could find safety but I never made that far before I saw him. Dakin Barton, the man who ruined my life stopped me in my tracks.  
  
"So my little secret weapon is alive and well," he sneered, "and my how you've grown." "What do you want Barton," I asked clenching my fists. "Why simply to collect what is rightfully mine," Barton replied. "So will you come nicely or do I need to get rough." He started to come towards me but I was ready. Thanks to the extra training from my new friends I was ready for anything. I flipped backwards onto the railing and climbed up the ladder to the roof tops. I needed to put some distance between him and me just enough to leave a message behind. I made my way back to Quatre's and headed for Heero's room. I turned on the computer and type a message to explain what I was about to do. I hope he will understand why I have to go.  
  
  
  
Dear Heero, I regretfully must leave you and I don't know when I can return again. They are after me now and I know they won't stop till I'm once again in their control. I never told you how I felt because I was so afraid you would turn away from me but this maybe my last chance to tell you. I don't know how it happened but somewhere in our time together as friends I fell in love with you. Yes I will admit that I can show feelings for someone but you Heero are not just anyone. You offered me your friendship when I didn't know what it was and took me under your wing. You taught me so much and I never said thank you. When I felt sad, you tried to make me laugh and when I thought I lost you, you came back to me. I know what happen all those years ago must have made you believe that you were some kind of monster but you're wrong. I know the boy I used to know so well is still inside you somewhere and some day he will come out. Don't blame yourself for why I have to go but know that someday we will find each other again. Tell the guys I'll miss them and thanks for their kindness. Wait for me Heero because I'll wait for you. Yours forever, Delila Mason  
  
I almost cried when I wrote this letter but something held them back. I closed his laptop and pack my gear. I headed out the back door and walked towards the airport. I never made to my shuttle before Dakin caught up with me and drugged me with so sort of sleeping serum. I don't remember much after that but locked deep inside my mind was a promise I never wanted to break. 


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Secrets Arise

Chapter Three: Hidden secrets arise  
  
It was a year after the war between the earth and the colonies, and the world was at peace. I read the records since I don't know how it ended and looked up the people who played major roles. Trieze lost his life along with others and Zechs was considered missing in action. I don't know why these names stick out at me but something about them seemed to draw my attention. The gundam pilots helped to bring about the end of the war and a new alliance was formed. The weather turned cold and everyone was ready to share the holidays with family and friends. Well almost everyone. Dakim spent a year retraining me in what I once was and brainwash me to serve him. I have no recollection of my past but dreams of a mysterious man seem to haunt my dreams. I serve under Miss Mariemaia command now and I will follow her every order. A new member by the name of Wufei has joined our ranks but I am not allowed to go near him. I don't know why but that is my orders. He seems familiar to me but I have no recollection to how. I heard there was a disturbance during Dakin's speech but I was not allowed to attend. It is almost like Dakin is trying to keep me from something but I was told to stay by my leader's side. The woman named Relena Dorlin, an ambassador to the colonies, was captured earlier to put the plan in motion but she keeps referring this Heero person who is going to save her. The name seems to spark something inside me but quickly dies away. My duty is to protect Miss Khushrenada and keep on close watch on the ambassador.  
  
I spent a lot of time around Relena and got to know her well. Dakin rarely left me alone but when he did, I would talk to Relena and she would dwell stories on her adventure with the gundam pilots. Sometimes images would come to mind but they were always out of focus. But something was there and it wanted to be released.  
  
"So Delila why do you work for someone like Dakin," Relena asked me once .  
  
"I really don't know but I know I must protect Miss Mariemaia," I replied in a monotone voice. "I must go now but I will be back later."  
  
I returned to my quarters and tried to sleep. Relena's words seemed to ring in my mind and I slowly fell into a deep sleep. I've been having these strange dreams since Relena began telling me her tales but one seemed to stick out in my mind. I appear to be inside a strange room and I can hear voices echo around me.  
  
"Delila, where are you?" I hear a voice call to me. "You said you would come back."  
  
"Who are you," I asked but I receive no answer. Suddenly the scene changes to a field of wild flowers and I can see five figures off in the distance. They seemed to be calling me near but the closer I come the farther they appear. Then the weather turns cold and I appear to be running down a dark alley. A dark figure emerges from the shadows and grabs my arm. I try to run but I can't seem to move. "You thought you could get away," he says, "but you'll never get back to your precious friend, Heero."  
  
"I don't care what you say," I cry, "I will keep my promise." What promise? I don't understand. He hits me on the head and that is where I woke up. The name Heero seems to echo in my mind but I can't seem to figure out why.  
  
After this dream, I began to ask more questions of Relena and tried to learn everything I could about this Heero person. My hope was to finally put an end to these endless dreams but I feel like there is something keeping me from remembering. I know the answers lie out there but as long as Dakim is around I will never know. Everyday I must meet with him and spent four hours discussing my "future" as he puts it but I fill there is another reason to his ways.  
  
"Ah Delila," he replied as I entered, "you are looking well today."  
  
"Why do we have these meeting Dakin," I finally asked one day, "I don't see the reason for this."  
  
"Why my dear we are discussing your future in this army," he replied gesturing me to have a seat. "Now how is our prisoner doing today?"  
  
"Fine, Miss Mariemaia is speaking with her now," I answered staring out the window. Some thing about the stars seemed to always get my attention. I felt like I knew something was going to come for me but I could never understand why. I left his office shortly after an hour and headed to my room. I stared at my reflection and wondered about the person beyond the surface. I'm medium height with long dark brown hair that came to my waist and light brown eyes. I never could understand why I looked up at the stars and suddenly felt calm. There were so many empty holes in my past and a great pain seemed to pound on my heart.  
  
Today they announced that we are heading down to earth and prepare for the final attack on the Earth's Sphere Unified Nations. And we are to report to our stations until new orders are given. I raced to my post near the control room and place my gun in its holster. Suddenly I hear an explosion down the hall and head down to check on the guards. I see two individuals racing through the hall and in my direction. They appear to be two males about the age of sixteen and seem to be in quite a hurry. One seems to be directing the other to head off in a different direction but he seems to be having some problems. I quietly approach the duo and raise my gun at them.  
  
"Freeze right there," I call out. They don't seem to notice me at first until I clicked the safety on my gun. "Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
They turned and glanced at me with shock. The one with the long hair tied up in a braid pointed at me and whispered something to his comrade who never took his eyes off me. They just stared like they knew something I didn't. I quickly checked over the enemy and a brief vision swept over me caused me to drop my guard. I hit the ground on my knees and put my hands to my head.  
  
"Not again," I cried. I was sitting on bench watching the people walk back and forth across a park. My mind seemed to be preoccupied by a picture I held in my hand. I couldn't really see clearly who was in the picture but I knew they meant a lot to me. It was a picture of five young men in their teens and behind them were giant machines. I was lost in my own thought to notice that someone had sat down beside me.  
  
"What's wrong Delila," he replied.  
  
"Nothing," I answered.  
  
"You're lying and you are not trying to hide it," the dark figure answers, "  
  
and you know it."  
  
"I could never hide things from you Yuy," I replied.  
  
"Nope," he smirked.  
  
"Did you want something so bad but were so afraid to try anything?" I asked him.  
  
"All I can say is you need to follow your feelings," I replied deep on thought.  
  
"That's all you ever say," I sighed. Then I rested my head on his shoulder and watched the sunset.  
  
Snapping back to reality, I found a gun pointed at my head. My eyes slowly raised from the ground and brown met Persian blue. I looked at him as a picture flashed quickly before my eyes and I watched as he glanced over me. He started to lower his gun and held out a hand for me, but the sudden sound of approaching soldiers caused him to slip back into attack mode.  
  
"Lt. Mason are you alright?" they asked. The sudden mention of my name brought a look of shock upon the duo. They looked back at me again trying to find an answer. "Lieutenant, Dakin wants you to escort Miss Mariemaia down to earth."  
  
"Understood," I replied and turned back down the hall. I stopped for a brief moment to look back at him. Our eyes met once again and I left. 


End file.
